The Scientist of Hope
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the revival of Evolto and the debut of his monster form. It also features the death of Shinobu Katsuragi and Sento upgrading Genius Form with the Hazard Trigger. Synopsis The four Kamen Riders joined forces together and were finally able to defeat Evolto! Three Lost Fullbottles that were being held in Evolto’s protection have been purified thanks to his defeat, and have been taken by Sento’s father, Shinobu! Shinobu then proceeds to guide the others to a room containing the black Pandora Panel. He then starts to reveal to them his true intentions… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts * : *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Evolto (Monster Form), Kamen Rider Evol: *Kamen Rider MadRogue: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Hazard Trigger, Genius **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat ***Abiotic: Engine *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, Genius Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1), Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection), Monster Form Errors *Sento uses the Hazard Trigger alongside the Genius Fullbottle in this episode. Despite the combination not giving him a unique new form, the Hazard Trigger announces "Overflow" in the beginning and does not announce "Yabei" in the end. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Formula of the title:' 3^{2/γ} \simeq 45 ( ) *'Closing Screen Devices:' **Kamen Riders: Build, Evol **Devices: Hazard Trigger, Evol-Trigger *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build (Sento)'s possession': ***'Biotic': Gold Rabbit ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Silver Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Grease's possession': Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Hammer **'Bottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat ***'Abiotic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Hasami, Spanner, CD *Shinobu asking Sento if he'd grown taller is an accurate observation since Atsuhiro Inukai is in fact actually taller than Yukiaki Kiyama. *When Sento transforms into Genius Form, his Hazard Trigger is also attached, which reveals that the Hazard Trigger only give the black armor transformation for the regular Fullbottles, the Great Cross-Z Dragon and the FullFull RabbitTank Fullbottle. *The planet in which Evolto warps Build to greatly resembles the Planet of Helheim. *This is the last time that Seiji Takaiwa will be the suit actor for Kamen Rider Build since he will be filming for Kamen Rider Zi-O. Yuji Nakata will be Takaiwa's substitute and portrays Build in-suit from this point on. *The TV announcement at the end of the episode that Kengo Ino, Ryoka Saiga, and Mitsuomi Gobara will become the new governors directly ties into the events of the the summer film, which in turn, the post-credits scene of the film directly ties into the events of the next episode. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 希望のサイエンティスト *Toei TV's official episode guide for 希望のサイエンティスト References Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode